Talk:Griffin
I'm afraid that I haven't had time to play through NCO yet, but there seems to have been a shift on the type of ship the Griffin is. Basically, under the premise of it being called the Mk. I Condor originally, the article treated the term "Condor" as the class of ship. However, with "Griffin" being italicized, it suggests that in the current storyline, "Griffin" is the ship's name rather than class. The distinction becomes important in regards to article categorization and capitalization/lack of it. Any help?--Hawki (talk) 12:22, April 12, 2016 (UTC) :Unfortunately NCO hasn't said whether Griffin is the ship's name or the class. The ship actually is never even referred to by a name through the entire campaign; the only reference we get for it being called Griffin is in the player portrait. Personally based off of how the promotional material referred to the ship I edge on the side of Griffin being the ship's name (and thus italicized), and the class being something else. Subsourian (talk) 12:32, April 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Think it's technically possible that "Griffin" is the name and "Condor" the class? I'll have to recheck the original promo, granted.--Hawki (talk) 13:37, April 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Checked it. "Condor" is only used in the concept art, so unless there's something to suggest otherwise, it's probably a redundant term.--Hawki (talk) 21:49, April 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::Its in all likely that Nova's individual ship is the Griffon, considering its class is never mentioned anywhere other then the concept art. So in all likelihood we get the Griffon, a Condor-class starship. Not stated though so unless it gets cleared up nothing we can do officially other then a BTS section.--Nolanstar (talk) 22:58, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Starships Concerning recent edits, the flagship thing is an out of universe classification - lists flagships that appear in a game in a narrative sense. The "Terran starships" category is in-universe classification, as our the sub-categories based on class (e.g. battlecruisers). So, in this case, as in others, the Griffin is put in "Terran starships" for in-universe categorization, and "StarCraft II Terran flagships" for narrative classification.--Hawki (talk) 02:59, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :Hmmm... I suppose you're right. I'll revert it. This said, I think I'll make a category for capital ships regardless of game or narrative status. Juice7739 (talk) 03:22, November 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Discuss that first (also, sign your posts). Right now, individual starships tend to be grouped by class, if at all. A "capital ships" page might be iffy, with a lot of overlap. If we're talking about individual ships, they're far better being grouped in accordance with class. If we're talking about types of units that meet the definition of capital ships, there might be leeway there, but at the least, it would be better to group them by race rather than lump them in together.--Hawki (talk) 03:18, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :::There's no reason they shouldn't be grouped as both. But in any case, after a bit of thought I realized I have no idea how to make a category page anyway. Juice7739 (talk) 03:22, November 26, 2016 (UTC)